Roommates
by sherlytemple
Summary: Kurt is living in NewYork and working with his Two bestfriends Santana&Brittany as editor in chief at Vogue. His life is great until his friend since highschool RachealBerry asks him if he would let her Brother Blaine Move in with him.BadboyBlaine!
1. Chapter 1

Trying to swim through a group of sharks is a lot easier then running through times square Kurt thought as he raced to get to work on time accidentally sleeping through his alarm. His was editor in chief at Vogue magazine and was living his dream. When I walked into work i ran to my office and sat down i looked at the clock and saw i had just made it in time. Santana and Brittany came in "Nice job hummel 2 minutes to spare" i simply looked up and glared at her "dont start today Santana im not in the mood". Why did your hair dryer brake? i scowled at her. Santana dont be mean to kurtie hes my unicorn Brittany said with a little pout. Santana softened immediately and gave Brittany a quick kiss "Im only teasing him sweetheart". I rolled my eyes at her Santana and Brittany have been together since high school and though Santana doesnt let anyone see it she is totally whipped.

So whats wrong Kurt? I sighed "Nothing i just still have a lot of work to do for this weeks issue". Oh calm down Hummel you always pull of something amazing everyone knows it and if it helps you dont have to worry about asking the big boss for me about giving me a raise." I raised my eyebrow" Why? I got a Roomate she said simply "But wait you and Brittany live together" I was confused "Yes we do" she smiled over at Brittany but the place is big and we have like 2 extra rooms and the guy is some werid college dork and the extra cash is nice you should think about getting one i know your place is ten times bigger then mine." I scoffed like i would ever get a roomate what if there messy and unorganized Or worse what if they touch my clothes! She chuckled ok ok just a suggestion Hummel we all know how you are about your clothes alright we have to go get ready she you at the meeting in 30 mintues she smiled then left with brittany. I groaned and slammed my head down on the desk completely having forgot about the meeting for the new cover. I sat up and starting going through my ideas. Mabye a roomate wouldnt be to bad i thought to myself i have got a lot of extra space and the extra money would be nice. Alright i told myself ill go put an ad up when i get home but right i had alot of work to do hoping i wouldnt regret my decision later on.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my apartment glad to finally be able to relax. I had put up the ad for a new roomate while on break at work. An even though i didnt need the extra cash it would be nice to have the company. I sighed as i heard the phone ring rushing to go get. Hello? KURTTTT! kurt winced slightly and moved the phone away from his ear. He immediately recognized his loud mouth friend Rachel's voice. Racheal would you calm down your going to cause me to go deaf. Kurt! kurt! kurt! i saw you put up an ad for a roomate and I was wonde... Rachael stop right there you know that i love you and your one of my best friends but i refuse to share an apartment with you your to bossy and life would be a living hell. She chuckled oh no dont be silly i was going to ask about my brother. Brother? I said skeptically. You mean the one younger than us and went to that fancy all boys school who i meet a total of once 5 years ago? Yup the same one she said i could practically hear her bouncing through the phone. Oh please please please kurt i promise hell be good and her can pay the rent no matter the cost but he needs an aparment kurt and you know looking for an aparment in New York is like looking for a needle in a Haystack. I sighed knowing that this was true. I thought about it and how bad could it be ?He better follow all my rules Racheal or so help me god i will kick him out. She squealed with excitement. Oh thank you thank you thank you Kurt i owe you big time ill go call him now thank you again kurt. I sighed its no promblem Racheal goodbye.****

I quickly hung up the phone before she would start thanking me for the next half hour. I turned to look at the time and it was already 10 aclock. Where did the day go? i sighed and walked into the bathroom getting ready for bed thanking god that tomorrow was Saturday. After i was done getting ready i slipped under sheets and thought about how having Racheals brother as my roomate would be.I tried to remember how blaine looked the one time i saw him when i slept over Rachel's house all those years ago i remember his dark black curls and his honey hazel eyes but other than that i had no clue how this kid was. I shook my head and thought everthing will be fine and turned off the light and went to bed glad that i could finally get some rest.****

DING DONG! DING DONG! I groaned as i slowly woke up to the sound of my doorknob being run. I looked over at the clock it was 7 in the morning i got my feet out of bed and starting walking to the door grumbling who on earth was ringing my door knob this early in the morning, i walked up to the door swinging it open harshly but what i saw on the other side caught me completely off guard and my jaw dropped. Standing before me was a man wearing sunglasses with skin tight black skinny jeans with and equally as tight white shirt which left nothing to the imagination showing off his well built muscles he had black curly hair and... was that a tongue piercing? Realizing i was basically drooling over this man right in front of him i quickly shut my mouth and started to blush. The boy laughed and had a cocky grin on his something you like? He said stepping forward and his body almost touching mine. I immediately put on my best bitch face and tried to control myself which was appearing more difficult than usual. I stepped back from him to see he was still wearing that same cocky smile. Who are you i demanded and why on earth are you ringing my doorbell at 7 in the morning? He smirked at me looking me up down and i remembered than i just got out of bed and was only wearing boxers and i started blushing even harder than before. God your fucking hot he said almost growling his eyes filled with lust. And that ass he said shaking his head almost disbelieving got i want to fuck you so hard he said staring directly at me. Im sure my eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my head. W-Who one earth do you think you are! I almost come to my apartment at 7 aclock on a saturday morning and basically decide to eye FUCK ME! I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Arent you a feisty one he chuckled. I always do like a challenge. My head snapped up to glare at him. And its Our apartment sweetheart he said and winked at me. What! i said already getting annoyed finally removed his sunglasses i found myself staring at a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. Blaine Anderson Berry he said your new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there letting the information sink into me. This was Rachael's brother. This was the man I was going to have to share my apartment with till god knows when. What on earth did I get myself into.

"Are you just going to stand there gorgeous or are you going to let me in? because as much as I'm enjoying the view I would like to see where I'm going to be living."

No , no way on earth was I letting this man stay with me. But I had already promised Rachel and I was not going to let this hot arrogant prick get the better of me. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I'll show you to your room." I turned around and started walking in the direction of the guest room and could hear his heavy leather boots clicking against the floor. While walking I could practically feel his eyes glued to my ass but did my best to ignore it.

"Here it is" I opened the door to reveal a room painted in light blue with a bed with white bedding on it desk placed next to the window and an armchair in the corner next to a reading lamp.

"Well I just leave you to get settled in then." Desperate to get out of the room with this man I turned on my heel and started headed to the door and was so close until- "Wait a minute sweetheart don't you want to give me the full tour? He said with a smirk." It would be nice to know were the bathroom ,the kitchen ..your bedroom are." He said the last one without trying to hide the fact that he was staring up and down my body. I immediately wrapped my arms around myself.

" The bathroom is right across the hall and the kitchen is down the hall we walked by it coming to your room and as for my bedroom there's no need for you to know since you will never see it."

All of a sudden I was pushed up against the wall with his body flushed up against mine. "Is that a challenge sweetheart? His tongue all of a sudden on my neck. Finding myself trying my best to suppress a moan. "Because I always get what I want." He said with a growl. Luckily my brain started to decide working again and I shoved him away from me and removed myself from the wall. I looked at him while he tried to regain his balance again with a look of shock on his face.

" God how does anyone stand you!" I yelled at him. And swore for a brief second I saw a look of sadness cross into his eyes.

Wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible . I quickly walked away slamming the door behind me. I practically ran to my room and closed the door behind me . I leaned my back against the door trying to control my breathing and ignoring the way my skin tingled from where his tongue had been on my neck. I walked over to my phone and sat down on my bed and dialed Rachael's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Kurt! Hey what's up?"

"RACHEAL WHEN YOU WERE ASKING ME TO LET YOUR BROTHER STAY WITH ME WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT OUT THE PART WHERE HES A COMPLETE ASSWHOLE! I yelled at her threw the phone pretty sure Blaine could hear me but I couldn't care less.

"Oh im assuming you too met."

"As in meeting im assuming you mean when he came to my house at 7 in the morning and basically said he wanted to fuck me into the Mattress."

"Oh god Kurt im so sorry but please don't be mad he really needs somewhere to stay and I promise he's not that bad he's been through a lot but please please please don't kick him out."

I sighed and as much as it would enjoy me to kick him out on the curb Rachael was one of my best friends and even though Blaine was insufferable when I saw that flash of sadness in his eyes something didn't sit right with me.

"Fine Rachael ill let him stay but I'm warning you now that if he crosses the line I will kick him out."

"Thank you Kurt ill talk to him I promise."

"Okay Rachel thanks ill talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and layed down on my bed and turned and looked at the clock it was 8 aclock.I groaned and rolled over under my sheets hoping that when I woke up again all of this was just turn out to be a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**I slowly open my eyes and stretch my hands above my head. Yawning loudly from how tire and sore i feel.**

**I turn around to look at the time and its 11:13. Thankfully its a saturday so i have the day off and don't have to worry about anything involving work.**

**I swing my feet off the bed and walk into my bathroom about to do my daily moisturizing routine when i hear a huge bang.**

**I quickly throw on a shirt knowing blaine has probably destroyed my house in just the few hours he's been here and run into the kitchen.**

**" What the hell happened." i yell i walk in to find blaine standing in the kitchen every that was in my fridge is now open and spilled all over the floor.**

**"Where the hell is all the food?"**

**"You just threw it all over the floor." i practically screech at him.**

**"This is not food" he says full on glaring at me now. This is vegetables and fruits and god knows what else. "Where is the meat? Where is the snacks and the beer?**

**I take a deep breath trying my best to control my anger is which i'm failing miserably at.**

**"First of all this is my apartment and this is the food i eat . Second of all if you want all those things then you best buy them yourself because i sure as hell never well . And third of all if you don't clean all this up right now i'll..i'll...**

**You'll what he says.**

**I'm now aware that has taken to very large steps toward me and is directly in front of me only a few centimeters separating us.**

**I'm also now very aware that he is only in a pair of boxers and his well muscled chest is right in front of me and he is looking at me with his eyes full of lust.**

**I gulp loudly " Um I'll ...I'll but before i can get another word out the door bell rings and i jump out of the trance i was in and practically jog to the door avoiding whatever might of just happened and I hear blaine chuckling behind me.**

**I swing open the door. "KURTTTTT" i'm practically almost tackled to the ground by the one and only Rachel Berry.**

**Jesus Christ Rachel are you trying to kill me and what on earth are you doing here.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here brat?" i turn around see blaine casually leaning against the wall taking a bite of an apple.**

**"BLAINE ANDERSON BERRY DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT." And i came hear to talk to you about how you've been behaving towards kurt.**

**Blaine just rolls his eyes and scoffs . " I'll do whatever i please Racheal and if you don't mind  
>i would like it if you would leave i don't think kurt would like it if you were here while i have him bent over the kitchen table screaming my name." He faces me with that stupid grin on his face.<strong>

**Rachel's mouth fall open " How dare you say such foul things especially with kurt standing right there he lets you live with and this is how you repay him."**

**"Oh trust me Rachel i will most definitely show kurt how grateful i am." He winks and me.**

**I can she Rachael is about to scream at him again but before she get a word out i yell**

**" Enough!"**

**Both of you go into the other room if your going to talk but i just woke up and havent had a shower or a cup of coffee so by the time i get back everything better be sorted and and dealt with.**

**Before either one can respond i walk into my room and go into the bathroom and turn on the shower.**

**I strip out of my clothes and let the warm water flow down my body revealing some of the tension.**

**I then lean my head against the shower and mutter " What have i gotten myself into."**


End file.
